


Salt

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross Over, Enemies to Friends, Hell Hounds, M/M, Uneasy Allies, demons I get, humans are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a lot of people who want him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

Barry paused only for a second when the rogues stumbled in, beaten up and bleeding. Cisco had ran to help Lisa who was struggling to support a badly bleeding Mick. Stein was aiding Hartley while Jay went to Shawna and Mark, moving between the two to support both of them. Jax moving to help. Harry ran with Caitlin to start setting up med beds.

“What did this?”

“Black-Black dogs.” whimpered Axel who Len was supporting.

“Dogs did this?” Jay questioned in confusion.

“Not normal dogs, our guns did shit.” spat Mick bitterly.

“Red eyes.” Hartley muttered. Barry paused from helping Mark.

“What do you mean?” He asked sharply, “What did they look like?”

“Pitbulls from hell, black, red eyes. Unaffected by our weapons.” Barry cursed darkly. Blurring he ran. Soon a line of salt surrounded every entrance way in the building and windows. He also sent a text to Iris and Joe telling them that no matter what they were not to enter STAR labs perimeter. He made some excuse that they bought.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Cisco asked. Barry waved them off, not even worried that now all the rogues knew he was the Flash. Letting his phone ring three times Barry hung up then called again.

“S-”

“Sam, it’s Barry. Listen. I have a problem. How fast can you and Dean get here?” Barry questioned as he went to his bag, pulling out a gun and checking to see if the bullets were there.

“It’s Barry.” he heard, “What’s the problem?”

“Hellhounds.”

“What? How many? Barry why would-?”

“Not me.” Barry interrupted, “Hang on.” Barry looked to Len.

“How many hounds?”

“Seven.” Barry closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to his phone.

“Seven.”

“ _Seven_?”

“Listen, we’re in STAR labs, every possible entry way has salt. Everyone who was attacked is being treated but I have no idea how to deal with these things.” Barry could hear Dean in the background.

“We’ll be there by morning.” Sam replied.

“Okay, okay.”

“Stay inside. If you have any iron keep it on hand.”

“Right.”

“Stay safe.”

“You too.” Barry hung up. He bit his thumb nervously, foot tapping. He allowed himself five seconds of panic before rushing. Every bit of Iron he found he brought back to the main labs.

“Why do you have a gun?” Stein questioned.

“It’s a specialized gun, it shoots rock salt bullets.” Barry responded as he began working on some things. He was creating makeshift weapons. Just in case.

“Why would you have that?” Jax gasped, looking at him like he was crazy. THe rogues were laid down in the bed but listening.

“Salt is one of the few things that can deal with most supernatural entities. If something happens to the salt lines these bullets are going to be our next best shot. Iron is supposed to work pretty well too.”

“Supernatural entities?”

“Zoom isn’t the first monster I’ve had to fight.” Barry responded, “Granted, unlike Zoom I know how to at least keep these ones out.”

“Barry! I need you to help. Disinfect and bandage.” Caitlin called. Barry did what he was told to, carefully helping everyone out, leaving the blood replenishing to Caitlin.

“Who did you call?” Harry asked this time.

“Some old friends. They deal with this stuff for a living. Listen until they get here we are all staying in here. No one goes anywhere alone.” Barry warned. The others were worried, Barry could tell but this wasn’t something he had dealt with. It was better to be worried and on guard than relaxed and easy. Immediately Barry was pointing his gun towards the ceiling. Everyone froze. The sound continued for some time before stopping once more.

“I’ll take first watch, try to get some sleep.” Barry ordered. This was going to be a long night.

~  
Barry woke up in a slight daze. Harry was there, salt gun in hand. After Barry had started dozing off he had woken Cisco to take the next shift with instructions to wake Harry up next in five hours. Barry got up, grabbing the gun back.

“What time is it?”

“Six.” Barry nodded as he looked around, making sure that the others were all there. Jay was nodding off in a desk chair at the moment.

“Barry?” a voice called out. Immediately Barry had the gun trained on the door as two men walked towards the door.

“Christo.” Barry spoke at once. Neither one flinched.

“Grab the iron.” Barry told Harry. The man did as told.

“Caitlin, need to borrow your ring.” The woman was going to walk over, “Hand it to Jay.” She did as told. Patiently both men at the door held out their hand. When neither the ring nor iron burned them Barry left his defense drop.

“Thank god you're here.”

“Trust me, god ain’t the one you should be thanking.” the shorter of the two men muttered.

“Who are they?” Len asked, forcing himself to stand, blocking to doorway that led to the med bay. A protective move. Barry waved them over so that those still in bed could hear too.

“You should be in bed.” Caitlin tsked in annoyance. Len ignored the order.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester. I went to school with them.”

“Don’t look like you’d run the same crowds.” Lisa commented.

“Not the time.” Barry supplied in response.

“Sam, Dean. This is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Dr. Harrison Wells and Professor Martin Stein. This is Jay Garrick, Cisco Ramon and Jefferson Jackson, just call him Jax.” Barry then turned to the rouges, “These are the ones the hounds were attacking. This is Leonard Snart, over there is his sister Lisa. The big guy is Mick Rory and the bed next to him is Axel Walker and the furthest one is Hartley Rathaway. The other woman is Leshana Baez and the last one is Mark Mardon.”

“Please tell me you all didn’t make deals with demons.” Dean sighed.

“Trust me. If my brother or I did, dear old dad would have been six feet under much sooner.” Lisa spoke darkly.

“None of us have.” Hartley spoke up. “We wouldn’t risk it.”

“First rule, protect yourself.” Axel spoke almost drunkenly.

“Second rule, protect each other.” Shawna added.

“Yeah point out all the sentimental crap, don’t even think about mentioning the fact that none of us even believed this shit before yesterday.” Mick grumbled.

“I swear if you try getting up I will have Barry tie you to the bed.” Caitlin hissed. Mick grumbled but settled down.

“Okay, anyone pissed off at you?” Dean asked.

“Anyone. It might be just against you or it could be you guys as a group.”

“That… might be a while.”

“Well there’s Ramon and Snow but they’re the _good_ guys.” Hartley said with a mockingly sweet smile.

“Ir a morir en un hoyo.” spat Cisco.

“Después de usted.” Hartley shot back, “There’s also my parents but that would mean they actually care. Other then that no one.”

“I don’t really have anyone. Maybe my ex?” Shawna shrugged.

“The entire CCPD.” Mark dryly stated.

“Oooo! Me too! And m’ dad. He ‘asn't happy I ditched ‘im in jail. Don’t think ‘e minded too much. It was jus’ a joke.” Axel slurred.

“Hmm, who do we have after us?” Lisa mused, “CCPD, Russian mob, Italian mob, dear old dad’s old companions, Uncle Dannie…”

“Roscoe.” Mick spoke up, “That warden down in Chicago…”

“The Santinis, Cobblepot, Madame Rolisha, most of Iron heights and Fox River Penitentiary, Falzone and his crew and a few unimportant people along the way along with the PD in Chicago, Metropolis and Coast City.” Len responded. Barry paused for a moment before covering his face with a groan.

“Oh my god Len, how can you even walk out the door without being shot?”

“I’m starting to wonder the same thing.” Lisa muttered. Len did that little head tilt thing he did.

“Well fuck, and I thought we were screwed.” Dean muttered.

“You have demons and who knows what else.” Barry pointed out.

“Well yeah, but Demons I get, humans are crazy.”

“Trust us, you have no idea.” Mark groaned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam questioned with a frown.

“It means that for the past several month Barry and my dear brother have been having some rather interesting foreplay and if they don’t stop I have enough blackmail material to ruin both their reputations.” Lisa smiled sweetly.

“What?” Sam’s eyes were wide and Dean was just looking between Barry and Len. Barry wasn’t in a much better state, jaw dropped, eyes wide and a bright blush on his face. Len seemed confused over what his sister was talking about.

“We aren’t-” Barry couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He was met with practically all the Rogues giving him disbelieving looks. Barry looked to his friends and if it were possible his jaw dropped more.

“ _You guys think_ -?” Barry shook his head, “I can’t- whatever. That isn’t what’s important. What is is the fact that there are seven hellhounds running around.”

“Well it looks like we’re going to have to do it the old fashioned way.” Dean stated while Sam sat down his back, “Shoot the fuckers till they’re dead.”

“Okay.”

“Barry I don’t think that you should get involved.” Sam stated. It wasn’t a worry that he couldn’t hold his own but a worry for a friend getting hurt.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I know you’ve grown up. Hell Sam used to get beaten up more than you, but the last time we saw you was on a hospital bed, sorry if we don’t exactly want you to end up there again or worse.” Barry tilted his head as he thought for a moment.

“Out of all of us I’m the only one who can match a demon’s speed and unlike you I heal much faster.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I’ll explain it later but-” Barry had a dagger in his hand and he was at the door in seconds. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah, okay, right.” Sam handed Dean his weapon as they stood up.

“So much explaining.” grumbled Dean. Sighing the brothers went over to Barry.

“Alright, let’s kill these fuckers.” Sam and Barry followed Dean out of the door. And if afterwards Len kissed him deeply, filled with the past worry and faint relief, Barry couldn’t really complain even though the kiss just made the explanation a bit longer over the fact that no they weren't’ actually together before this. No one believed them except Sam and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Barry being friends with the Winchesters. Maybe they meet because Barry is protecting Sam and then Dean needs to protect both of them? I actually started a real fic about how they meet...


End file.
